No lo beses
by BlAnWhiDe
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky manejó una expresión aburrida durante largos segundos, apenas enarcando una clara ceja, siguiendo con la mirada el inicio de la rutina de su tocayo japonés.


**_No lo beses_**

La música dio inicio.

¿Qué idioma había dicho el mayor que era? Ah, sí, español.

Yuri Plisetsky manejó una expresión aburrida durante largos segundos, apenas enarcando una clara ceja, siguiendo con la mirada el inicio de la rutina de su tocayo japonés.

 _Cerdo_.

* * *

 _\- ¿Hah?_

 _\- ¡Por favoooor, Yurio! Necesito que le des el visto buena a la coreografía que cree._

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? Pídeselo al viejo._

 _\- Es que quiero impresionarlo, igual que a Viktor._

 _\- Yo me refería a Viktor._

 _\- Por favor, por favor, por favooooor._

 _\- Argh. Bien. Como sea._

 _\- ¡Gracias!_

* * *

El rubio se extrañó, aunque no entendía la letra (su conocimiento de idiomas no iba más allá del ruso, el inglés y algo muy muy básico del japonés), el tono de la voz de quien cantaba, un hombre, le sugería pasión, pero _pasión_ en el sentido de _dolor_. Su mente, inconscientemente, buscó patrones; palabras repetidas. Escuchó la palabra _no_ , así como _beses_ , y distinguió la palabra _mí_ por igual, guardando el básico sonido en su memoria, aunque no fuera necesario. Aquello, antes de que su clara mirada jade captara la expresión presente en el rostro ajeno. Concentración, pura y absoluta. Una expresión que indicaba lo sumergido que se encontraba el japonés en la pieza de música, moviéndose al compás de la misma.

Yuri Plisetsky se perdió. Se perdió por lo que él creyó segundos pero en realidad fueron minutos.

\- ¿Yurio? - se dio cuenta cuando volvió a la realidad y la música ya no sonaba.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- ¡¿Hah?! - dando un largo paso hacia atrás, el ruso menor frunció el ceño exageradamente. ¿En qué momento el mayor se había acercado tanto?

Yuri Katsuki parpadeó, extrañado; con las manos apoyas en la baranda que separaba la pista de patinaje del sólido suelo de cemento. Se inclinó hacia adelante.

\- ¿Qué sucede? Tu rostro está rojo.

Plisetsky se erizó, - ¡por supuesto que no está! - gruñó.

Las oscuras cejas de Katsuki se hundieron por el centro, - sí lo están - insistió, empezando a preocuparse. - ¿Te duele la cabeza? ¿Tal vez te estés enfermando? Puedo llamar a Vik-

\- ¡Te digo que estoy bien! - apretando la mandíbula, señaló de forma acusadora al contrario. - ¡Cierra la boca y repite tu coreografía!

\- ¿Eh? ¿Repetir?

\- A menos que no quieras que señale tus errores...

\- ¡Voy a repetirla! - el japonés se apresuró hacia el reproductor de música.

El ruso resopló, maldiciendo el calor sobre su rostro.

* * *

Yuri Plisetsky se centró en los pies del mayor, sólo fijándose en el resto del cuerpo ajeno cuando fue absolutamente necesario: durante los saltos.

 _Ha dado prioridad a la secuencia de pasos._ Observó con aprobación.

* * *

La pista ahora estaba vacía, y Yuri Katsuki salía de los vestidores, con la casaca azul sobre el resto de su vestimenta negra.

\- ¿Entonces? - se animó a preguntar, mirando fijamente al menor. - ¿Qué opinas?

\- Nada mal - concedió Plisetsky.

El pelinegro sonrió, entusiasmado.

\- ¡Pero sigues sin ser mejor que yo, cerdo! - exclamó, pateando de improviso al mayor.

\- ¡Yurio!

\- ¡Dime el nombre de esa canción!

\- ¿Qué?

\- La canción. Dime el nombre de la canción que coreografiaste.

Katsuki ladeó la cabeza.

\- ¡Que me lo digas, Katsudon!

\- ¡Wah! ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? - aquella pregunta le granjeó una mirada asesina del más joven. Tragó saliva. - Se llama _No lo beses._

 _-_ En inglés. - Gruñó el más joven.

\- Oh, claro, perdón - se avergonzó el mayor. - No lo beses.

\- ¿Lo?

\- Sí, la canción en español está dedicada a una mujer, así que es lo.

\- Oh - el rubio asintió. - Ya veo.

\- ¿La escucharás al llegar a casa?

\- Claro que no - sí lo haría. - Era sencilla curiosidad.

\- De acuerdo - fue la respuesta del pelinegro.

\- ¡Yuri! - japonés y ruso giraron en dirección de la voz, más que conocida por ambos.

\- Viktor - sonrió el primero.

\- Viejo - rodó los ojos el segundo.

\- ¡Y Yurio! - rió el ruso mayor, llegando y saltando sobre el pelinegro.

\- _No lo beses_ \- murmuró el menor.

\- ¿Uh? - se extrañó el peliplata. - ¿Dijiste algo, Yurio?

\- No. No lo hice.

* * *

 _ **Aquí BlAnWhiDe. 3**_

 _ **La canción es ¨No lo beses¨ de Rio Roma.**_


End file.
